The present invention relates to a die presentation system for a hybrid die bonder, in particular an automatic hybrid die bonder.
A hybrid die bonder is used for bonding semiconductor dice of a range of different types and, in particular, sizes to a substrate. At the die presentation stage, dice are presented one at a time to a die eject head, for ejection and subsequent retrieval by an appropriate pick-up tool. A number of different die presentation systems are known and used, and the choice of die presentation system is determined principally by the size of the die. Available die presentation systems include for example wafer rings, film frames and waffle packs, each of which is available in different sizes.
In automatic hybrid die bonding, it is necessary for the machine to be able to handle a number of different sizes or types of dice with as short as possible an interval, and consequent loss of operating time of the machine, when changing from handling one size or type of die to another.
Known die presentation systems include wafer rings, film frames and waffle packs; each individual wafer, frame or pack contains dice of only one type or size, so that when during bonding it is necessary to change from one die type or size to another, it is also necessary to change to a different die presentation package, although it may be a similar type of package, the only difference being in the dice presented. In known hybrid die bonding machines, the die presentation packages are changed manually with consequent loss of production.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a die presentation system in which the above disadvantages are reduced or substantially obviated.